Contos do Cupido
by jubs.pimentel
Summary: Você já leu alguma história com o cupido sendo o narrador? Pois é em "Contos do cupido" o próprio cupido conta alguns romances que ele acompanhou de perto.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá, como vai? _

_Você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim em contos de mitologia, histórias antigas, contos, entre outras coisas, mas você nunca deve ter ouvido uma história de amor sendo contada por mim, pois é decidi que já estava na hora, afinal trabalho o ano todo, 24 horas por dia e ninguém costuma ouvir as histórias de amor que escrevo... Você pode estar pensando "Como assim histórias de amor que você escreve cupido?", pois é... Eu que escrevo todas as histórias de amor que existem no universo, e sou eu quem inspira os escritores a escreverem os romances... Você acredita em destino? Se você não acredita em destino, pode começar a acreditar, pois já escrevi quem será o seu par, basta apenas esperar que o momento em sua vida surgirá... Mas vamos ao que interessa..._

**I**

Ana acabara de acordar, tinha dormido até tarde, pois voltara de madrugada de uma festa com suas amigas, olhou para o relógio e eram quase duas da tarde, ela foi comer algo na cozinha, minutos depois de comer Ana foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto para dar um ar mais apresentável já que seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seu rosto ainda tinha leves resquícios da maquiagem da festa da noite anterior, quando ela estava acabando de enxugar o rosto ouviu o telefone tocar e em seu estado ainda meio sonolento foi em passos lentos pegar o seu telefone.

- Alô – disse Ana com a voz meio rouca ainda de sono.

- Oi amiga! Nossa... Que voz, acabou de acordar foi?

- Mais ou menos... O que foi?

- Hm... é que eu tava vendo aqui que sábado vai ter uma luta, vamos?

- Luta? Ceci... Nem sei, queria ficar descansando sábado, eu já saí demais essa semana... – Porém antes de terminar sua desculpa Cecília a melhor amiga de Ana berrou com ela no telefone

- Ah, corta essa Ana! Por favor, né? Você me arrasta pra tudo quanto é canto mesmo contra a minha vontade e quando eu te chamo, UMA VEZ, uma veizinha na vida você diz que esta cansada... Que não vai? Na-na-ni-na-não! Você vai sim, passo na sua casa as 19hr pra te buscar, esteja linda e apresentável se não eu nunca mais te levo pra canto nenhum, ou vou pra canto algum com você. – Ana ouviu o barulho do telefone desligando e ficou impotente do outro lado falando

- Ceci? Cecília Vasconcelos de Almeida! CECÍLIA? – Então ela percebeu que sua amiga tinha desligado e que não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser o fato de aceitar que sábado a noite teria que estar pronta as 19hr ou sua amiga a estrangularia até a morte... O que era algo engraçado de se pensar pois Cecília era bem mais baixa do que Ana, tinha cabelos curtos um pouco espetados e pretos,a pele clara e feições graciosas, Cecília tinha a estrutura óssea de uma fada, era o que Ana pensava as vezes, já Ana era alta e tinha traços semelhantes com o de uma índia, cabelos castanhos longos e um corpo bem torneado, por isso séria cômico alguém como Cecília estrangular Ana, não iria dar muito certo... Ana riu sozinha imaginando a cena da Amiga tentando agarrar seu pescoço quando sua mãe a chamou.

- Ana, filha, preciso que você vá até o supermercado comprar umas coisinhas... – Ana revirou os olhos, pois detestava fazer compras para a casa e sua mãe insistia e delegar essa tarefa a ela.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Sabe aqueles momentos em que NADA, definitivamente NADA dá certo? Pois é... Ana havia passado a tarde assistindo uma comédia romântica na televisão e perdera a hora, quando olhou no relógio já passava das cinco da tarde, e sabe como mulher demora anos luz para se produzir, e se produzir eu digo, escolher a roupa perfeita, o sapato perfeito, a bolsa, a make perfeita... e por ai vai, então, com menos de duas horas para fazer todo esse processo Ana tinha absoluta certeza que a situação se tornaria um desastre completo! Porém se encheu de um otimismo absurdo achando que ia dar tempo e foi se arrumar... resultado, a make borrou no meio do processo e quando no relógio deu 19hrs15min sua amiga tocou a campainha de seu apartamento e gritou

- Dona Ana Elize Rocha Marques se você não estiver pronta vou assoprar, assoprar, assoprar até derrubar a porta!

- Espere um momento! – Ana falou em desespero do outro lado da porta, então quando colocou sua roupa abriu a porta para Cecília que fez um "O'' gigante com a boca.

- Minha Nossa Ana! O que se passou aqui? Você foi atropelada pelo furacão Katrina, Um ciclone furioso, Um Tsunami bizarro e soterrada por um deslizamento de terra e acabou de voltar dos mortos que estavam dançando thriller com o Michael Jackson! – Ana Encarou incrédula sua amiga que tagarelava sem parar

- Caramba Ceci, eu não estou tão mal assim... Estou? É que eu fiz as coisas na pressa por que me atrasei e sabe como é né? Quando eu me arrumo nas pressas acontecem esses desastres, mas não é pra tanto...

- Não é pra tanto? Você já se olhou no espelho? – perguntou Cecília tentando conter uma risada bem escandalosa.

- Não... – respondeu Ana com um pouco de medo.

- Então nem faça isso... deixa, eu vou fazer o papel de fada madrinha da donzela em apuros pra você hoje a noite, mas é só esta noite, não abuse da minha generosidade...

Ana sorriu para a Amiga que a deixou pronta em menos de 15 minutos... como a luta começava de oito horas e elas queriam pegar bons lugares saíram de casa sem tempo de olhadinhas e retoques finais no espelho, entraram no carro do irmão de Cecília, Victor que já esperava impaciente as duas entrarem no carro.

- Que demora infeliz! Pensei que vocês tinham se perdido dentro do apartamento... – resmungou Victor.

- Ai, deixa de ser irritante garoto, e dirige logo, eu consegui os ingressos pra gente, então você não tem direito de dar um "Ai" se quer. – revidou Cecília mau humorada, ela e o irmão viviam brigando desde pequenos, Ana estava acostumada já, ela conhecia os dois desde pequena e só fazia rir com as discussões, Victor deu a partida no carro e os três se dirigiram ao clube onde haveria a luta.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Ana, Cecília e Victor entregaram os ingressos ao segurança na porta e não foi novidade nenhuma que eles ficaram num lugar não muito bom por causa da hora que chegaram... assistiram dezesseis lutas e no final Cecília disse que queria apresentar uma pessoa a eles, então eles a seguiram, e foram parar perto dos vestiários do clube de luta, e ela os apresentou a um dos treinadores que era amigo do professor de luta dela, O nome do treinador da Cecília se chamava Roberto, um homem bem velho já, mas muito experiente no que fazia e muito simpático também, no momento em que falavam com o treinador amigo de Roberto, Ana percebeu de fundo alguns lutadores que estavam bebendo água e com toalhas penduradas no pescoço, mas não dava para ver muita coisa, Cecília terminou de falar com o treinador na mesma hora que Ana estava quase conseguindo ver o rosto de um dos lutadores, mas então eles se viraram e foram embora do clube.

- Bem que poderíamos comer em algum lugar não acham? Toda essa pancadaria me deixou com o estomago roncando! – disse Cecília chorosa para o irmão.

- Pode ser... tem uma pizzaria boa aqui por perto... – Disse Victor concordando pela primeira vez em séculos com a sua irmã.

- O que você acha Ana? Ana? ANA? – Cecília chamou atenção da amiga que estava viajando na maionese.

- Oi? – Ana disse como se nada tivesse acontecido

- Oi? TERRA CHAMANDO ANA! Vamos comer na pizzaria ok? – Cecília falou estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos de Ana

- Ok – Ana falou simplesmente.

Depois de muito tempo e várias fatias de pizza serem devoradas, Ana falou finalmente.

- Bem que você poderia me levar pra um treino seu, acho que gostei dessa coisa de luta... e eu queria ver mais de perto como é, pois não deu pra ver basicamente nada hoje pegamos um lugar horrível.

Cecília ficou embasbacada com o pedido da Amiga mas resolveu que era uma ótima idéia, então concordou e disse

- Eu tenho aula na terça, num academia de luta lá perto do meu condomínio, se você resolver mesmo ir, nosso treino é das 15hr até as 17hr30min.

- Pode deixar, eu vou com certeza – disse Ana animada com a idéia.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Ana passou o final de semana na expectativa de ir ao treino de luta da amiga, e quando chegou terça feira ela já não se agüentava mais de tanta empolgação.

Ela chegou na Academia de Luta e sua amiga estava já com as roupas próprias para o treino.

- Ana! – A amiga gritou empolgada quando a viu e foi correndo falar com ela.

- Oi Ceci. – respondeu Ana um pouco nervosa por todos na sala a encaravam de cima a baixo e a grande maioria presente eram homens. Enquanto conversavam o treinador chamou atenção dizendo que a aula já ia começar.

- Pode sentar ali pra assistir a aula, fique a vontade. – Cecília disse apontando pra um lugar com algumas banquetas encostadas na parede.

- Ok. – Ana disse simplesmente e foi se sentar.

Se passaram vinte minutos de treino quando ela ouviu risadas soarem pela porta, que se abriu, então, imediatamente o treinador parou o que estava fazendo e gritou alguma coisa em alemão e cumprimentou os rapazes altos e fortes que entravam na sala, um em especial chamou a atenção de Ana, Ele era extremamente alto e Ana mentalmente o intitulou de "Gigante e largo como uma porta" pois além de ser alto ele era extremamente bombado, tão forte que as veias de seus músculos tinham veias quando ele fazia alguma tipo de esforço, mas fora toda essa aparência monstruosamente gigante e forte, Ana analisou muito bem seu rosto, ele tinha olhos castanhos, a pele dele era bastante branca, "com certeza ele chegou faz pouco tempo na cidade e ainda não foi a praia" Ana pensou consigo mesma, as bochechas dele tinham um leve rosado, natural para alguém tão branco como ele, seu cabelo era bem baixo, quase como se fosse raspado, ele tinha traços quadrados um rosto muito másculo, típico de lutadores gigantes como ele, então Ana por ultimo olhou para a boca dele, que estava moldada em um sorriso presunçoso, quando Ana entendeu que ele estava com aquele sorriso por que ela estava olhando pra ele, os dois se olharam rapidamente e Ana virou o rosto morrendo de vergonha, o treinador fez uma pausa na aula e apresentou os recém chegados

- Pessoal, esses são Viktor, Patrick, Klaus, Igor e Eric, eles são Jovens lutadores profissionais da Europa Igor é da Rússia, e os demais da Alemanha.

- I'm glad you could come teach a class for us guys can get. ( Fico feliz que vocês puderam vir nos dar uma aula rapazes podem começar.) – O treinador falou para os lutadores, já que eles não sabiam falar português.

- Ok, coach. (Certo, treinador.) – Viktor começou a mostrar táticas e lutou com Patrick e Igor... enquanto isso Eric não tirava os olhos de Ana, que no início não havia percebido, mas quando percebeu, começou a ficar muito constrangida, pois Eric não estava olhando Ana simplesmente, ele a estava encarando, literalmente. Ela tentou ignorar, mas não conseguia, o olhar dele a prendia como um imã a puxando, era exatamente como uma presa olhando para uma cobra, Ana se sentia imobilizada, não sabia o que fazer, ela ficou tão afetada pelo olhar de Eric, que suas palmas da mão suavam mesmo sem ela sentir calor, se formou o nó em sua garganta e então quando ele deu um sorriso em sua direção ela sentiu como se estivessem só ele e ela ali, seu coração então começou a ficar extremamente acelerado.

_Perguntarei novamente, Então você acredita em destino? Por que se não acredita acho melhor começar, eu entro nessa história nessa derradeira parte, onde tudo realmente começa._


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

A aula parecia durar uma eternidade, vez ou outra Ana via Eric olhar em sua direção mas como Ana conseguiu se concentrar melhor em outras pessoas lutando ela ignorou, ou melhor, ela tentou ignorar, mas o jeito como ele a olhava era tão intenso que vez ou outra ela se pegava correspondendo. Finalmente o treino acabou, e Cecília foi para perto de sua amiga que estava ainda atordoada e com a respiração um pouco irregular...

- Ei... Ei... – Cecília estalava os dedos na frente de Ana que estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Oi? – Ana respondeu atônita

- Oi? - Ceci falou aborrecida – estou aqui a meio século perguntando o que você achou do treino e só o que você me diz é "OI?"

- Desculpe-me é que... ah deixa pra lá... o treino foi bem legal Ceci! – Ana disse com o máximo de entusiasmo que pode e isso pareceu bastar para Cecília que abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Você deveria se inscrever nas aulas amiga, os exercícios fazem uma maravilha ao abdômen e não é só o dos homens não, ao das mulheres também... toca aqui – Cecília apontou para a sua barriga e Ana viu que estava bem mais durinha.

- Nossa Ceci, acho que é uma ótima idéia! – e realmente era, Ana pensou, afinal, havia meninos lindos no treino e um cuidado a mais com o corpo não é uma coisa que se descarta pela auto-estima janela a fora. Enquanto Ana estava perdida nestes pensamentos sobre ficar mais bonita ela não percebeu quem se aproximava até que Ceci deu uma risadinha.

_A partir daqui eu vou colocar apenas as partes necessárias em inglês, afinal, digitar a mesma coisa duas vezes em línguas diferentes é exaustivo._

- Olá garotas – o mais baixo e menos forte chamado Patrick falou quando se aproximaram de Cecília e Ana.

- Olá – Ana respondeu ao mesmo tempo que sua amiga.

- Oi – Cecília falou contendo uma risadinha olhando Patrick de cima abaixo. – belo treino rapazes fiquei fascinada em ve-los lutando!

- Fico feliz em saber disso – Patrick falou sorrindo e Cecília se derreteu completamente aquele sorriso de menino... – meu nome é Patrick, mas meus amigos me chamam de Patch e o seu nome deve ser risonha eu presumo?

Durante todo o momento Ana observava como os dois estavam flertando um com o outro, e era engraçado para ela, pois nunca havia visto sua amiga se interessar por nenhum garoto além de bruno na sexta série que tinha deixado o coração de sua amiga em pedacinhos o qual foi preciso ser tratado com doses e mais doses de terapia de sorvete e filmes de terror violentos, sangrentos e cheios de gritos onde nunca os mocinhos terminavam felizes e juntos... depois disso e de quase 3kg a mais Cecília se curou e nunca mais, falou, viu ou ouviu Bruno que tentou várias vezes se desculpar pelo que havia feito, mas isso é outra história.

Vendo que sua amiga estava tagarelando sem parar com o alemão Ana pediu licença e foi beber água no bebedouro nos fundos da academia, quando Ana estava com a boca cheia d'gua Eric apareceu sorrindo para ela e instantaneamente Ana esqueceu até de como se engolia a água e obviamente se engasgou, Eric ficou assustado e se aproximou dela para ajudá-la, dando leves batidinhas em suas costas... apesar de ser muito grande e de ter uma força tremenda ele não machucou Ana que sorriu assim que conseguiu controlar a tosse e disse ''Obrigada'' um tanto quanto atrapalhadamente.

- Não há de que... Posso saber qual é o seu nome? – Eric perguntou gentilmente ainda sorrindo.

- Ana Elize, mas todos me chamam só de Ana... – disse a garota corando.

- Meu nome é Eric, desculpe... não tenho apelidos ou diminutivos como você, mas quem sabe você possa me dar um? – Eric deu uma piscadela para Ana que estava com as penas mais moles do que borracha derretida.

- Err... eu... posso – Ana pigarreou – pensar em algum. – neste momento Eric estava extremamente perto do rosto de Ana, Eric não era o tipo de cara que conseguia falar com uma garota de quem gostava sem invadir o espaço pessoal dela e Ana ficou extremamente atordoada com isso, e fora o fato de que Eric estava sem camisa e totalmente coberto de suor devido ao treino, Ana não era o tipo de garota que dava muito valor se o cara era forte ou não... Mas Eric era um caso a parte, e Ana se atraiu totalmente pelo pacote completo.

- Bom... – Eric sorriu aprovando – Te vejo na luta sábado? – Ana assentiu mesmo sem saber se poderia ir – Então, te vejo por lá hübsches Mädchen* - Eric tirou uma mecha do rosto de Ana e colocou atrás da orelha dela, nesse momento Ana pode jurar que seu coração perdeu uma batida, Eric sorriu e voltou para a sala de luta deixando Ana lá sorrindo feito uma boba e com o coração parecendo uma louca locomotiva a todo vapor.

* hübsches Mädchen – Menina Bonita, Linda, garota linda, etc...

Ana ouviu o toque do celular com o barulho de um sapo, indicando que havia chegado mensagem de Cecília.

_Você foi embora! Devia ter me esperado sua vaca, eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contaaaar! Acho que vou explodir!_

_Ceci_

_08833333333_

_Recebida:_

_18:07:23_

_2/fev/2013_

_Deixa de exagero Ceci! Eu fui embora por que se eu chegasse em casa depois das seis minha mãe ia brigar comigo feito uma arara! E pelo que eu vi, a conversa com o Patrick ia longe... ele é muito bonitinho!;D_

_Ana_

_08855555555_

_Recebida:_

_18:10:43_

_2/fev/2013_

_Ok... ok, eu entendo, sua mãe ia brigar mesmo... é exatamente sobre o Patrick que eu quero falar garota! BONITINHO? BONITINHO é o mendigo da esquina Ana! O Patch é LINDO! Você viu o Obliquo dele? P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! eu quase pedi pra tocar LOL_

_Ceci_

_08833333333_

_Recebida:_

_18:15:22_

_2/fev/2013_

_Você é louca! Só pode! LOL! Você ta suuuuuuuper a fim dele né? Fico feliz amiga espero que as coisas dêem certo pra você, não te vejo assim tão apaixonada faz tempo HAHA XD_

_Ana_

_08855555555_

_Recebida:_

_18:21:10_

_2/fev/2013_

_. _

_Me diz uma coisa... Você ta a fim de assistir uma luta no sábado a noite? _

_Ceci_

_08833333333_

_Recebida:_

_18:31:12_

_2/fev/2013_

Sábado? Ana pensou consigo mesma, parece que esses alemães não perdiam tempo mesmo...


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Ana estava deitada em sua cama ouvindo musica e cantarolando baixinho enquanto Cecília lia fofocas num site.

- Ana... – Cecília puxou um dos lados do fone de ouvido e a amiga levou um susto.

- O que há de tão importante pra você me interromper enquanto eu ouço a minha música favorita e me dar um susto desses do nada? – Ana olhou séria para Cecília fingindo estar brava.

- Ah... – Cecília suspirou insegura – deixa pra lá vai! Volta a ouvir Taylor Swift que é melhor! – nesse momento Ana começou a rir e entendeu sobre o que sua amiga queria falar.

- Eu tava brincando Ceci, fala o que aflige esse pobre coraçãozinho? – perguntou Ana dando um largo sorriso e fazendo um cafuné na amiga.

- É que... Eu to com medo sabe? – disse Cecília dando outro suspiro.

- Medo? ...É isso é compreensível dado o fato de que você nunca, NUNCA fica a fim de nenhum garoto, mas às vezes é bom ter medo isso nos previne de sair com o coração machucado de uma situação perigosa. – disse Ana sorrindo para a amiga.

- Eu finalmente consegui superar tudo que o Bruno fez pra mim Ana, mas... eu não quero sofrer de novo! Love Sucks!* - Ana começou a rir

- Eu entendo você, mas não tenha medo de se arriscar, eu vi, ele ficou muito interessado por você, só não se deixe prender demais, lembre-se que a distância daqui para a Alemanha é muito grande... E namoros a distancia são sempre muito difíceis.

- Ok... – Cecília disse simplesmente – eu espero não me prender mesmo... mas eu acho difícil, nunca me senti tão a vontade com um garoto em toda a minha vida, ele é gentil, engraçado, e tem um sorriso lindo, se eu não soubesse que ele é um lutador, nunca diria que ele é um, ele é tão menos musculoso que os outros, ele é perfeito, musculoso na medida certa sem exagero!

- Qual é o problema com músculos? Às vezes um cara musculoso é bem bonito... Atraente... – Ana começou a devanear pensando em Eric e isso não passou despercebido por Cecília.

- Hm... Vejo que alguém está interessada em alguém musculoso? – Cecília começou a rir e Ana pigarreou, voltou a se deitar na cama e pôs os fones de ouvido novamente e continuou a ouvir seu mp4. "melhor ignorar os comentários da Cecília, se eu der muita trela, eu vou comer na mão dela bonitinho" Ana pensou.

_O interessante do ser humano quando se apaixona é que ele quer que todos a sua volta experimentem exatamente a mesma coisa da qual ele está experimentando, por tanto, sempre vai acontecer do seu amigo (a) querer te arranjar com alguém e é nessas horas que eu tenho uma baita dor de cabeça, pois ilusões são criadas, expectativas formadas, e o tempo em que uma pessoa passa iludida pela possibilidade de ficar com o que "O AMIGO (A)" indica é o mesmo tempo em que aquela pessoa que eu separei para ela está à espera para iniciar uma verdadeira e apaixonante história de amor, seria tão mais fácil se os seres humanos parassem de interferir no meu trabalho..._

- De verdade, Como eu estou? Essa roupa ta legal? – perguntou Cecília pela milésima vez a Ana que já estava ficando impaciente, pois estava tentando começar a se maquiar a vinte minutos e sua amiga simplesmente tirava a sua concentração.

- Você está linda Ceci, agora eu preciso me arrumar para ficar tão linda quanto você, sério! – Ana expulsou sua amiga de seu quarto e trancou a porta.

- Ok, vejamos... vou usar essa blusa preta... – Ana ficou falando para si mesma como sempre fazia quando ia se arrumar, ela colocou uma blusa preta um pouco marcada com um pouquinho de decote no busto, uma calça jeans que ela mesma havia estilizado com um estilete, uma Ankle boot preta, colocou uma maquiagem bem leve e natural e um gloss claro apenas para dar um brilho na boca, ela havia feito escova nos cabelos, então eles estavam bastante brilhosos, ela os deixou soltos, fez tudo isso em menos de vinte minutos e saiu do quarto.

- Como você consegue? – Cecília choramingou – o Patrick nunca vai olhar pra mim com você do lado! Eu te odeio! – Ana riu apenas e disse

- Vai por mim, eu não tenho a menor vontade que ele repare em mim... – ela deu um largo sorriso para Cecília que pareceu se tranqüilizar. – e outra coisa, o Patrick está caidinho por você duvido que ele vá dar atenção para outra garota.

- Assim espero... assim espero – Cecília disse para amiga uma vez e outra para si mesma se tranqüilizando com essas palavras como se fossem um mantra, então as duas saíram do apartamento e esperaram o táxi chegar já que o irmão de Cecília não iria poder levá-las a luta hoje por que ele ia sair com Amanda, vizinha do apartamento de cima, Victor ficou arrastando a asa para por semanas até que ela decidiu aceitar o convite para sair com ele, e é claro, o irmão de Ceci não iria perder essa oportunidade única, Cecília passou a semana zoando com a cara dele por causa disso, por que ele ficou contando dias, horas e minutos até o dia do encontro e passou a semana nas nuvens dentro de casa fazendo tudo com um sorriso no rosto que nem um idiota, Cecília achava isso extremamente engraçado.

O Taxi chegou em impressionantes 10 minutos na frente do prédio de Ana, as duas garotas estavam ansiosas e nervosas e assim foram em direção ao clube de luta.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Ana e Cecília se sentaram num lugar melhor nas arquibancadas do que da ultima vez, então a luta começou, na terceira luta, Igor entrou no Ringue para lutar contra Klaus, e Ana olhou atentamente, desde que viu Igor pela primeira vez não havia gostado muito dele, achava que ele tinha um jeito arrogante de se portar e sua opinião piorou quando ele encontrou o olhar de Ana na arquibancada e ele mandou um beijinho para ela, nesse exato momento Klaus olhou para Eric que estava assistindo a luta começar em um canto e viu a cara enfurecida que Eric fez... Mas é claro que a única coisa que sua amiga percebeu foi o beijo que Igor mandou em direção a Ana.

- Nossa... Que cara gigante Ana! Fico feliz que eu não tenha sido a única a me interessar por um estrangeiro! – Cecília disse em meio a risadas.

- Não é nada disso eu... – Ana tentou se defender gaguejando.

- Ta bom... Me engana que eu gosto! – Cecília ignorou completamente os protestos de Ana em tentar explicar a situação e focou seu olhar na luta, Ana desistiu também de tentar se explicar, afinal era em vão falar alguma coisa depois do que Igor tinha feito e ela não queria que a amiga soubesse que seu interesse verdadeiro era em Eric.

Igor ganhou a luta e sorriu novamente em direção a Ana, que virou o rosto imediatamente, Eric viu a reação de Ana, já que ele havia passado todo o tempo a observando e ficou feliz quando ela rejeitou o sorriso de Igor.

- Cuidado para onde olha Drecksau* eu posso facilmente tirar esse seu sorrisinho idiota da sua cara! – Eric falou ameaçando Igor quando ele estava indo em direção ao vestiário, Igor apenas riu e entrou.

A próxima luta era de Klaus contra Eric, ele detestava lutar contra seus amigos, mas com o tempo foi se acostumando e se tornou uma enorme diversão, antes de entrar no ringue Patrick foi até Eric.

- O que foi aquilo Begleiter*? – Patrick perguntou a Eric.

- O Drecksau* estava tentando tirar o meu foco da luta Patch – Eric falou com raiva contida na voz.

- Arschloch*! Ele não deveria ter sido escolhido para entrar no grupo, o Coach cometeu um erro muito grande!

- Eu sei... mas vamos cuidar disso depois Patrick.

- Certo Begleiter, foco na luta! – os dois sorriram e deram tapinhas nos ombros um do outro e Eric entrou no ringue

*Begleiter – companheiro/ parceiro *Drecksau – Porco imundo *Coach – Treinador/técnico *Arschloch – Imbecil/babaca

- Luta limpa. – Eric falou em meio sorriso para Klaus.

- Luta justa. – E Klaus respondeu para Eric contendo a risada.

Para a felicidade de Ana, Eric ganhou a luta sem um arranhão, Cecília estava trocando mensagem de texto com o irmão e nem se deu conta da comemoração extremamente exagerada da amiga... Houveram mais algumas lutas e para a tranqüilidade de Ana Eric não lutou com Igor, assim que as lutas terminaram, Cecília foi falar com Patrick e Ana foi arrastada junto, seu coração estava acelerado por que iria ver Eric.

Patrick já havia tomado banho, pois iriam sair para comemorar as lutas da noite e isso permitiu a Cecília abraçá-lo sem medo de ficar suja de suor de luta, não que ela se importasse muito... Patrick sorriu para Cecília e a abraçou de volta enlaçando sua cintura, e ao fazer isso ele a deixou extremamente vermelha, os olhos de Ana vagavam a procura de Eric que ainda estava se arrumando no vestiário.

- Vamos sair para uma boate aqui perto para comemorar as lutas, vocês querem nos acompanhar? – Patrick disse isso olhando diretamente para Cecília e ignorando quase que completamente a existência de Ana no recinto.

- É claro! Adoraríamos! Não é mesmo Ana? – Cecília perguntou a amiga ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma cara de cachorro pidão que foi abandonado na rua.

- Uhum... – Ana disse concordando, e só conseguiu dizer isso por que ficou atordoada com quem chegou perto dela... Muito perto.

- Olá gata – disse Igor beijando a bochecha de Ana sem a sua permissão. – ela se assustou e Cecília deu um sorrisinho malicioso como se dissesse "EU SABIA!"

- Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer... mas você não vai conseguir o que quer, tenho nojo a caras como você, Cecília, eu volto em um minuto. - Ana sibilou e saiu de perto de Igor e foi em direção ao banheiro, Ana andava apressadamente quando esbarrou em alguém, muito alto e muito forte...

- Me desculpe... Eu – então ela olhou para cima e viu que era Eric então ela começou a rir, pois acabara de achar um apelido perfeito para ele.

- Do que estamos rindo? – Eric começou a rir junto dela pois a risada dela o fazia ter vontade rir também, era tão viva e doce! Ana parou de rir um pouco e respondeu.

- Lembra que você me pediu para arranjar um diminutivo ou um apelido para você?

- Lembro. – disse Eric curioso.

- Pois é... acabei de pensar em um.

- Qual?

- Muralha! – Ana desatou a rir e Eric ficou com a expressão confusa, pois ela falou a palavra em português.

- O que significa? – ele perguntou achando graça.

- Significa... Um muro gigante, afinal você é enorme, mas... É de um jeito bom, você dá a sensação boa de andar com alguém que protege os outros. – Eric sorriu com o que Ana disse, ele realmente protegia quem ele gostava, mas nunca havia pensado nisso até que Ana falou para ele que tinha essa sensação.

- Eu gostei. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Eu também – Ana sorriu de volta. – você vai sair com os seus amigos? Pra boate... Você sabe... Pra comemorar a luta? É que a Cecília insiste que eu vá mas eu sei que vou acabar ficando lá sozinha por que ela e o Patrick estão num grude só e eu não quero ficar segurando vela...

- É claro que eu vou – Eric respondeu sorrindo – você não vai ficar sozinha.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Ana, Cecília, Eric, Patrick e Klaus foram para a boate juntos no carro que o treinador tinha emprestado para Klaus, afinal ele não gostava que os seus garotos andassem para cima e para baixo de táxi pois ele achava perigoso, Ana estava no banco do carona e sua amiga, Eric e Patch estavam no banco de trás, tocava uma musica eletrônica no som do carro.

- Quantos anos você tem Ana? – Klaus perguntou simpaticamente

- Tenho 18 – Ana respondeu timidamente, Klaus assentiu.

- Gostou da luta?

- Bem... Estou gostando dessa coisa de luta mais do que imaginei, é bastante... Interessante, estou pensando em começar a treinar na academia que a Ceci treina.

- A Cecília luta muito bem para uma garota – Klaus conteve uma risada, Cecília parou sua conversa com Patrick um momento e resmungou

- Ei! O que você quis dizer com essa risadinha?

- Nada, nada... – Klaus começou a rir pra valer, e Cecília aproveitou o sinal vermelho pra dar um tapa na cabeça dele

- Seu idiota, eu te derrubo essa sua bunda mole no ringue em dois tempos! – disse Cecília irritada.

- Das ist mein Mädchen!* - Patrick falou sorrindo e beijou a bochecha de Cecília que imediatamente esqueceu a discussão que estava tento com o Klaus para ficar instantaneamente vermelha feito um tomate, Klaus balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso zombeteiro em direção ao casal pelo retrovisor, mas os dois pareciam ignorar o resto do mundo como se estivessem em sua própria bolha particular.

*Das ist mein Mädchen – Essa é a minha garota!

Klaus aumentou a musica e Ana olhou discretamente para Eric estava muito quieto no banco de trás olhando as ruas através da janela, então ela cutucou o joelho dele através da brecha do banco.

- Você está tão calado... está tudo bem? – Ana perguntou.

- Não tenho certeza... – Eric respondeu e antes que Ana pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta Klaus disse que haviam chegado na boate, todos saíram do carro e foram em direção a porta, como os rapazes eram lutadores e conheciam o dono da boate entraram sem problema algum furando a fila gigantesca que se formava na porta, Ana não se sentiu muito confortável com isso, mas entrou mesmo assim, Cecília e Patrick foram para a pista de dança e Klaus foi pegar algumas bebidas enquanto Ana e Eric guardavam a mesa.

- Então... Sobre o que você não tem certeza? – Ana perguntou a Eric lembrando a resposta que ele deu no carro.

- Sobre você.

- Sobre mim?

- Sim. – Ana ficou mais confusa ainda...

- Como assim? – ela perguntou.

- Você está interessada pelo Igor? – a cara de Eric formou uma careta quando ele falou o nome de Igor.

- EU? – Ana começou a rir descontroladamente e Eric ficou com uma expressão confusa – por favor, nunca mais me faça uma pergunta idiota como essa ok? Eu acho aquele cara totalmente nojento! – Eric abriu um amplo sorriso com a resposta de Ana, Klaus estava chegando na mesa com as bebidas e pareceu ser uma hora realmente apropriada pra eles irem dançar.

- Então acho que posso chamar você pra dançar comigo... – não isso não foi uma pergunta, Ana pensou, mas ela ficou feliz com o convite e os dois foram para a pista de dança deixando Klaus na mesa conversando e rindo com algumas garotas.

**_Ready or not – Bridgit Mendler_**

**_"I'm the kinda girl _**

_(Eu sou o tipo de garota) _

**_Who doesn't say a Word_**

_(Que não diz uma palavra)_

**_Who sits at the curb_**

_(E que se senta no meio-fio)_

**_And waits for the world, but_**

_(E espera pelo mundo)_

**_I'm about to break out_**

_(Mas eu estou prestes a sair)_

**_About to break out_**

_(A ponto de estourar)_

**_I'm like a crook tonight _**

_(Sou como uma bandida essa noite) _

**_I caught you staring at me_**

_(Eu peguei você olhando para mim)_

**_And I was thinking clearly_**

_(E eu estava pensando claramente)_

**_Now I'm like a bee_**

**_(_**_Agora eu sou como uma abelha)_

**_And I'm huntin' for the honey_**

_(E eu estou caçando o mel)_

**_And I'm kinda shy but_**

_(E eu sou meio tímida, mas)_

**_You're super fly_**

_(Você é incrível)_

**_I could be your kryptonite_**

**_(_**_Eu poderia ser sua kryptonita)_

**_Oh..._**

**_Light my heart up baby_**

_(Ilumine meu coração baby)_

**_Like a matchstick_**

_(Como um fósforo)_

**_Oh..._**

**_And hit the gas quick_**

_(E me faça explodir)_

**_Ready or not_**

_(Pronto ou não)_

**_Here I come_**

_(Aqui vou eu)_

**_Where you at_**

_(Onde você está)_

**_The night is Young_**

_(A noite é jovem)_

**_In the crowd_**

_(na multidão)_

**_The music's loud_**

_(A musica está alta)_

**_But I will_**

_(Mas eu vou)_

**_Find you_**

_(te encontrar)_

**_Ready or not_**

_(Pronto ou não)_

**_Here I come_**

_(Aqui vou eu)_

**_I like your face_**

_(Eu gosto do seu rosto)_

**_Do you like my song?_**

_(você gosta da minha música?)_

**_Just sing it_**

_(Apenas cante)_

**_La la la..._**

**_La la la..._**

**_And I will find you_**

_(Eu vou te encontrar)_

**_Ready or not_**

_(Pronto ou não)"_

Ana e Eric dançavam na pista e riam enquanto Cecília e Patrick se beijavam do outro lado da pista, e quando Ana viu isso ficou de certo modo feliz pela amiga mas ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de medo dela se machucar de novo, Eric puxou delicadamente o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela, devido a musica muito alta.

- Nada... Estou feliz eu acho... Pela Cecília – Eric olhou para onde estavam seu amigo e Cecília.

- O Patrick é muito difícil de agradar, ele é muito exigente quanto a personalidade das garotas só teve duas namoradas a vida toda, de tanto andar comigo e com o Klaus todos estavam começando a achar que ele era... Você sabe... Gay. – Eric deu uma risadinha e Ana riu também...

- Então isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei... – Ana falou no ouvido de Eric.

- Difícil?

- Sim... Vamos sentar um pouco? Estou precisando beber alguma coisa.

- Claro – Eric assentiu e eles voltaram para a mesa.

_Acho que devo matar a curiosidade de alguns de vocês sobre a Cecília e o Patrick não é mesmo? Afinal, ela sofreu muito com o ex e estava totalmente insegura com relação ao Patrick e esses dois vão ser importantes mais pra frente na história da Ana e do Eric, então eu vou abrir um parêntese para mostrar como foi o primeiro beijo deles._

Assim que chegaram à boate Cecília e Patrick foram para a pista de dança.

Fell so close – Calvin Harris

Cecília dançava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de patch no começo da musica, e quando a musica foi ficando agitada, os dois começaram a dar pulinhos dançando e rindo .

**I feel so close to you right now**

(Me sinto tao perto de você agora)

**It's a force Field**

(É um campo de força)

- Sua risada é muito bonita – Patrick falou no ouvido dela e deu um suava beijo no ouvido de Ceci.

**I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal**

(Declaro meus sentimentos abertamente, como um grande negócio.)

**Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like A waterfall**

(O seu amor se derrama em mim, me cerca como Uma cachoeira)

- du bist schön* - ele beijou o pescoço dela e Cecília sentiu a sua pele arrepiar e seu coração ficar extremamente acelerado.

**And there's no stopping us right now**

(E não há como nos parar agora)

**I feel so close to you right now**

(Me sinto tão perto de você agora)

Cecília poderia ter parado Patrick naquele exato momento mas as palavras de sua amiga vieram em sua mente como um sussurro _"Eu entendo você, mas não tenha medo de se arriscar, eu vi, ele ficou muito interessado por você..." _

**And there's no stopping us right now**

(E não há como nos parar agora)

**And there's no stopping us right now**

(E não há como nos parar agora)

**And there's no stopping us right now**

(E não há como nos parar agora)

Então Patrick segurou o rosto de Cecília com as duas mãos, acariciou levemente sua bochecha, a olhou bem fundo nos olhos como se pedisse permissão, Cecília sorriu, como se respondesse uma pergunta silenciosa feita pelo olhar dele, então, sorrindo também Patrick quebrou a distancia que separavam seus lábios dos dela e a beijou, lenta e intensamente.

**I feel so close to you right now...**

(Me sinto tão perto de você agora)

*du bist schön – Você é linda.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Ana e Eric estavam voltando para mesa quando viram Klaus se agarrando com uma garota... Eric não se espantou com isso pois o amigo era assim, ia para as festas e baladas e ficava mesmo com as garotas sem se importar se alguém estava olhando ou quem estivesse olhando, já Ana ficou um pouco constrangida, Eric percebeu isso e decidiu que era melhor eles irem para outro lugar se quisessem conversar.

- Ana... Você gostaria de andar na praia comigo? – Eric perguntou, já que a boate ficava apenas a algumas quadras de uma praia, ele detestava essas boates mas tinha ido por causa de Ana.

- Hm... Tenho que avisar a Ceci, você espera um minutinho?

- Claro – Eric respondeu então Ana foi até sua amiga que estava nos braços de Patrick dançando como se só houvesse os dois no universo inteiro.

- Ceci... – Ana cutucou a amiga que se assustou e imediatamente se afastou um pouco de Patrick o qual conteve a risada. – eu vou dar uma volta na praia... – mas antes de dizer mais alguma coisa Cecília a interrompeu e falou

- Praia? Ai que idéia legal amiga, poderíamos ficar lá até o sol nascer vamos sim não é Patch?

- Claro – Patrick sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Cecília, Ana se sentiu um tanto quanto frustrada, pois queria ficar sozinha com Eric para conversarem, mas aceitou o entusiasmo da amiga, afinal, casais apaixonados são assim mesmo...

- Ok, vou falar pro Eric que vocês vão também – Ana falou e saiu para encontrar com Eric que a esperava na escada que dava para a área vip.

- Vamos? – Eric perguntou sorrindo

- Aham... mas a Ceci e o Patrick disseram que vão conosco... – Ana respondeu um pouco chateada, Eric a olhou e entendeu claramente que isso não tinha sido idéia dela, ele iria socar o Patrick quando chegassem no hotel.

- Tudo bem, vamos então, eu já avisei ao Klaus que dessa vez vamos pegar um táxi para voltarmos para o hotel. – Ana sorriu e os quatro foram caminhando em direção a praia, as ruas estavam bastante vazias, mas Ana não se preocupou quanto a questão de serem assaltadas ou algo do tipo pois estava com a sua muralha protetora bem ao lado, e exatamente nesse momento que ela pensou isso Eric segurou a sua mão, Ana não teve coragem de olhá-lo mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo por ela não tentar se afastar, então ela sorriu também.

Eles chegaram a praia as duas da manhã, estava bastante escuro ainda e como a praia não tinha muita iluminação Ana ficou com medo de caminhar no escuro e preferiu ficar sentada enquanto Cecília e Patrick brincavam perto das ondas do mar e Cecília gritava e dava risadas quando Patch a agarrava.

- Não quer dar uma volta? – Eric perguntou para Ana gentilmente sem querer forçá-la a fazer nada, nesse momento Eric não estava mais segurando a mão de Ana, mas os dois estavam sentados muito perto um do outro.

- Eu tenho medo de cair... Está muito escuro, a escuridão não gosta muito de pessoas desastradas como eu. – Ana deu uma leve risada e sua afirmação tão sincera e boba fez Eric rir também

- Sem problemas – Eric se levantou e estendeu a mão para Ana se levantar também – eu protejo você. – sorriso de Eric foi muito encorajador e mesmo com vergonha pelo que havia acabado de dizer Ana se levantou e segurou na mão de Eric, que a segurou a mão dela com uma de suas mãos e com a outra enlaçou sua cintura dando mais equilíbrio ainda a Ana que sorriu com a proximidade e com o calor do corpo de Eric perto do seu que espantava o frio de madrugada da praia.

Cecília viu sua amiga se afastar um pouco com o BRUTAMONTES apelido que ela havia dado mentalmente para Eric, então ela sorriu, afinal, ela não queria que só ela ficasse feliz nessa história toda, queria que a sua amiga experimentasse exatamente o que ela estava experimentando... Perdida nesses pensamentos Cecília nem percebeu quando Patrick a agarrou novamente por trás e beijou seu pescoço, então ela gritou e riu novamente.

- Eu simplesmente amo quando você faz isso – Patch sussurrou no ouvido de Cecília e em seguida deu uma leve mordida, que fez ela se arrepiar da ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo.

- Eu não sei se peço pra você parar, ou se peço para você continuar a fazer isso... Você me deixa tão... Atordoada – Cecília deu uma risada e olhou nos olhos de Patrick, uma das coisas que deixava ela atordoada também eram os olhos dele, eram azuis acinzentados, do tipo que muda de cor dependendo da luz... Eram lindos e ela sentia que qualquer coisa que ele quisesse que ela fizesse bastaria apenas ela olhar para os olhos dele que ela diria sim sem pestanejar ou questionar, e ela tinha medo do poder que ele poderia ter sobre ela se ela se apaixonasse de verdade e se prendesse a ele.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos? – Patrick falou acariciando a bochecha de Cecília, sorrindo com um olhar de curiosidade.

- Você tem olhos muito bonitos – ela disse sem revelar completamente a verdade, ela sabia mentir bem por que ele não percebeu e respondeu simplesmente

- E você tem a risada mais linda que já ouvi - ele beijou uma bochecha dela – o sorriso mais doce que já vi – ele beijou o outro lado – e os lábios mais bonitos que já beijei – então ele beijou Cecília que praticamente desmoronou em seus braços, não no sentido literal da frase... Mas vocês me entenderam.

- O que você mais gosta de fazer? – Eric perguntou a Ana enquanto eles andavam pela praia.

- hm... Assobiar – Ana deu uma risadinha.

- Assobiar? Nunca tinha ouvido isso antes na minha vida – Eric riu – por que você gosta tanto de assobiar?

- É uma longa história... – Ana tentou desconversar

- Temos até o nascer do sol... – Eric deu outra risada

- Ok... Foi assim... Quando eu era bem pequena, eu tinha uns cinco pra seis anos e eu estava na casa da minha tia, eu e os meus primos estávamos assistindo algum programa na televisão eu não lembro muito bem qual era o nome, mas no meio da musica de abertura do programa os personagens ao invés de cantar a letra da musica começavam a assobiar, meus primos assobiavam junto dos cantores, eu tentava, tentava, mas só saia baba da minha boca sabe? – Eric começou a rir quando Ana imitou como tentava assobiar quando era criança, então ela continuou a contar a história – Enfim... meus primos perceberam e começaram a rir de mim, eu era uma criança muito irritadiça então eu sai de perto deles e fui brincar com a minha boneca bem longe para que eles não pudessem me zoar, então eu continuei praticando até que uma hora sem me dar conta de como eu tinha feito eu consegui soltar um assobio, depois consegui de novo, e novamente, treinei durante três dias até conseguir cantar twinkle twinkle Litlle star sem cuspir uma gota de baba ou errar a melodia, minhas bochechas chegavam a doer, mas a dor valeu a pena, então no final de semana fui novamente para a casa da minha tia e entrei assobiando a musica, meus primos não acreditavam, então eu comecei a rir da cara dos dois e me sentei para assistir o programa de novo e na parte da musica eu já conseguia assobiar a melodia sem nenhum problema e depois disso assobiar qualquer canção fazia com que eu me sentisse 'um ser superdotado de habilidades super especiais' – Ana riu – então... É por isso que eu amo assobiar por que foi o dia em que eu pude calar a boca dos meus primos bobocas, viu? Eu falei que a história era grande... – Ana sorriu um pouco encabulada por ter falado demais.

- Pelo visto eu vou ter que fazer você falar um pouco mais sobre a sua infância, não tinha visto você falar tanto a noite toda, e eu gostei bastante da sua história – Eric sorriu – por favor, não fique com vergonha, você devia falar bastante mesmo você tem uma voz bonita Ana.

- Obrigada – Ana disse mais encabulada ainda quase virando um morango de tão vermelha que ela ficou pelo elogio.

- Ei, não me agradeça por dizer a verdade – Eric disse alisando o cabelo de Ana, nesse momento os dois pararam de andar um pouco e ele olhou para ela intensamente "ele vai me beijar..." "espere... eu quero que ele me beije?" ela retribuiu o olhar de Eric " .Deus... ele realmente vai me beijar, o que eu faço?" Ele sorriu "Sim, eu quero que ele me beije, aqui, agora" então os dois ouviram Cecília gritar de longe:

- Gente! Olha o que eu achei! Que linda! – e isso definitivamente quebrou o momento dos dois, Eric pigarreou e sorriu carinhosamente para Ana, tocou a bochecha dela e com os olhos ele disse e Ana pode entender "tão perto..."

Os dois foram até onde Cecília e Patrick estavam a viram com uma coisa relativamente gigante na mão, uma concha.

- Nossa Ceci! Que linda! – Ana falou eufórica

- Pois é eu tropecei nela enquanto eu e Patch andávamos... Ele já iluminou com a lanterna do celular e a concha está limpa, eu já pus no ouvido para ouvir aquele ecozinho que faz o barulho do mar... Nossa é muito bonito. – ouvindo isso Ana colocou a concha em seu ouvido e ficou encantada com o som que ela fez

- É realmente muito bonita Ceci. – Ana sorriu

- Quem sabe não possamos ouvir o canto da alguma sereia se tivermos paciência, huh? – Mas eu já estou ouvindo – Patrick falou rindo – O som da sua voz é o único canto de sereia que ouço.

- Idiota – Cecília deu um tapinha na cabeça de Patch que a beijou na bochecha e a abraçou por trás

- Get a room*! – Ana falou rindo para os dois que a ignoraram completamente.

_*Get a room – Arrumem um quarto (indireta para um casal respeitar as pessoas em volta, ou simplesmente uma frase para brincar com o mesmo)_

Depois de algum tempo conversando e rindo os quatro se sentaram na areia, Ana pegou seu celular e colocou pra tocar sua setlist de músicas antigas do Coldplay e em especial ela colocou essa musica quando o sol começou a nascer no horizonte.

**Daylight **

**To my surprise, my daylight**

(Para minha surpresa, minha luz do dia)

**I saw sunrise, I saw sunlight**

(Eu vi o nascer do Sol, eu vi a luz do dia)

**I am nothing in the dark**

(Eu não sou nada na escuridão)

**And the clouds burst, to show daylight**

(E as nuvens se abrem para mostrar a luz do dia)

**Ooh and the sun shine, yeah on this heart of mine**

(Ooh, e o Sol brilhará, nesse meu coração)

**Ooh and I realise, who cannot live without**

(Ooh e eu percebo, sem quem não poderia viver)

**Who come apart without it**

(Ooh sem quem não sou nada)

**On a hilltop, on a sky-rise**

(No topo de um morro, sobre um arranha-céu)

**Like a firstborn, child**

(Como o primeiro filho, criança)

**And at full tilt, and at full flight**

(Em completa inclinação, em um vôo completo)

**Defeat darkness, bring the daylight**

(Derrote a escuridão, trazendo a luz do dia)

**Ooh and the sun shine, yeah on this heart of mine**

(Ooh, e o Sol brilhará, nesse meu coração)

**Ooh and I realise, who cannot live without**

(Ooh e eu percebo, sem quem não poderia viver)

**Who come apart without**

(Ooh sem quem não sou nada)

**Daylight**

(Luz do dia)

**Slowly breaking through the daylight**

(Lentamente surgindo, a luz do dia)

**Slowly breaking through the daylight**

(Lentamente surgindo, a luz do dia)

**Slowly breaking through the daylight**

(Lentamente surgindo, a luz do dia)

**Slowly breaking through the daylight**

(Lentamente surgindo, a luz do dia)

Ana colocou sua cabeça no peito de Eric e fechou os olhos.

- Eu acho melhor irmos andando... – Ana disse de repente a Cecília – já é tarde deveríamos estar em casa...

- Dependendo do ponto de vista, ainda é muito cedo – Patrick deu falou interrompendo Ana e todos riram.

- Aninha minha querida, eu mandei uma mensagem para a sua mãe dizendo que você ia dormir lá em casa lembra? Pra que a pressa?

- Ah é mesmo... Você mandou, eu tinha esquecido disso – Ana se sentiu aliviada por sua amiga ter lhe lembrado disso.

- Então... – Disse Eric se levantando – por que vocês não vão para o hotel conosco tomar café da manha e depois vão pra casa? – ele sorriu em direção a Ana

- Parece uma ótima idéia – Cecília comemorou envolvendo os seus braços em Patch que sorriu largamente para ela.

- Bem... – Ana não tinha muita certeza quanto a isso, porém a idéia de passar mais tempo ao lado de Eric a interessava muito então ela concordou -... Acho que podemos fazer isso e ir pra casa – ela sorriu de volta para Eric.

- Tudo resolvido então... – Patrick falou levantando e pegando Cecília nos braços, ela deu um gritinho de surpresa –... ao infinito e além!* - dito isso ele saiu correndo com ela nos braços, ela gargalhava nos braços dele

- Me Poe no chão idiota! – ela dava risadas

- Crianças – Ana e Eric falaram ao mesmo tempo, então os dois se olharam e começaram a rir

_*ao infinito e além! – expressão usada pelo personagem Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story quando ele se preparava para decolar para realizar alguma missão._


	10. Chapter 10

X

- Você tem que admitir Ana, ele é o cara mais fofo e engraçado do mundo! – Cecília suspirava deitada no sofá enquanto as duas assistiam Lol – rindo a toa*, Ana pausou o filme pela décima vez e virou para a amiga e disse:

- Eu não admito nada, você quer, por favor, se concentrar? Já é difícil o suficiente o filme ser em francês não preciso do seu botão de comentários ligado. – Ana deu play no filme e continuou a assistir.

- Vem cá, por que você está tão agressiva comigo? O que eu te fiz? – Cecília perguntou se sentindo ofendida com o comentário da amiga.

- Nada... Nada... – Ana respondeu tentando ignorar Cecília. – e o filme foi pausado pela décima primeira vez, só que por Cecília agora.

- Sério, pode falar AGORA o que ta acontecendo com você, a senhorita está agindo de maneira estranha desde que chegamos aqui em casa, dá pra responder que bicho te mordeu? – Ana pensou por um momento e decidiu falar.

- O Eric ia me beijar ontem à noite, mas você fez o maior estardalhaço por causa da concha então decidimos ir ver o que estava acontecendo e depois disso não houve nenhuma oportunidade de ficarmos sozinhos... Não que eu ache que eu devesse beijá-lo, mas...

- Ai. Meu. Deus! Você ta Super a fim dele! – Cecília riu e fez uma cara do tipo "Que coisa mais fofa!", instantaneamente Ana pegou uma almofada e tapou o rosto pensando "Pronto, agora eu estou realmente na mão dela!" enquanto Cecília continuava a rir e bater palmas.

_*Lol – rindo a toa – filme francês lançado em 2009, é uma comédia adolescente com a personagem principal de nome Lola uma adolescente de 15 anos, o filme fala sobre seus amigos, paixões e sua família, o filme teve uma adaptação em 2012, Chamado: LOLA com a atriz Miley Cyrus._

- Você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer nada, absolutamente NADA! Entendeu? – Ana olhou seria para a amiga – Promete? – Ana perguntou novamente.

- Claro que eu prometo, nem se preocupe! – vocês podem não acreditar que Cecília fez isso... Mas por mais infantil que tenha sido ela fez, ela cruzou os dedos da mão escondendo-os atrás para Ana não ver que a doida da sua amiga estava arquitetando alguma coisa em sua cabeça maluca.

- Ok, então – as duas se abraçaram e assim que Ana foi embora, Cecília fechou a porta e mandou uma mensagem para o Patrick.

_Ser carregada nos seus braços é uma sensação indescritível kkk,_

_Preciso muito falar com você, quando acordar, por favor, me ligue._

_Beijos =*_

_Ceci_

_08833333333_

_Recebida:_

_11:13:48_

_8/fev/2013_

_Um detalhe importante, porém não tão relevante: Cecília morava apenas com o irmão já que há quatro anos havia alcançado a maior idade para tomar conta dela. Os pais de Victor e Cecília haviam morrido quando eles eram bem pequenos e eles foram criados por seus tios Margarete e Paulo._

Cecília sentiu muita fome, pois já era perto do horário do almoço, então, ela foi olhar no armário da cozinha e viu um pote de Cup Noodles* e ela decidiu preparar por que não sabia onde o irmão havia colocado o dinheiro pra pedir comida, falando em irmão... Quando ela sentou no sofá pra ver televisão com a sua comida seu irmão apareceu no corredor bocejando alto

- Hey nanica o que temos aqui? – ele falou se sentando ao lado dela e cheirando bem de perto o copo

- Não "Temos" nada, eu tenho. Você... Vá preparar sua própria comida! – ela disse rindo.

- Poxa Mana, me dá só um pouquinho enquanto eu peço um almoço de verdade? – ele pediu fazendo cara de cachorro pidão, pois é já viram onde ela aprendeu a chantagear as pessoas com essa carinha não é mesmo?

- Você vai pedir comida? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que sim, não pretendo morrer de fome! – ele respondeu ironicamente.

- Victor você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

- E o melhor irmão do mundo merece um pouquinho desse Cup Noodles não é mesmo? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não – ela riu maleficamente. – como foi seu encontro?

- Hm... Deixa pra lá, não quero mais esse macarrão instantâneo, vou pedir comida mexicana, topa?

- Victor o que foi que aconteceu? O que você fez com a pobre coitada?- Cecília perguntou contendo a risada.

- Nada... – ele respondeu desconfiado.

- Quer dizer, que o Victor, o mestre do atrapalhamento e desastre teve um encontro perfeito?

- Não... Eu... Derramei coca cola no vestido dela e ela ficou furiosa comigo... – ele disse choramingando frustradamente, nesse momento Cecília riu descontroladamente.

- Já chega, eu vou pedir a comida – ele disse irritado e foi para dentro do quarto de novo.

O telefone de Cecília começou a tocar e quando ela olhou no visor era Patrick, ela deu uma risadinha e atendeu ao telefone.

- Oi

- Olá Senhorita Cecília como tem passado o dia? – ele disse com um sotaque engraçado e ela o imitou:

- Muitíssimo bem meu senhor, e você como têm passado?

- Com saudades, pode-se assim dizer. – ele riu e Cecília se derreteu toda, mas não se esqueceu do plano que tinha

- Eu também estou... Mas tenho novidades...

- Quais? – ela deu uma risada alta

- Você não faz idéia!


End file.
